CHIKUSO!
by HiNa devilujoshi
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary jadi langsung aja di baca.. Mav Re-Publish...karena ada sedikit kesalahan jadi Kami Publish ulang...Gomen
1. Chapter 1

CHIKUSO!

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 Riichiro & Yuusaku Sensei

Pairing : Hirusena 4ever

Gendre: Romance & Humor

Warning: Abal, gaje, typo, BL, Romance Diragukan, Humor Dipertanyakan, menyakitkan mata,

bahasa Kurang baku. Dll

Summari: Gak bisa bikin summary jadi langsung baca aja, untuk yang mau flame disarankan jangan baca,

kecuali flame yang membangun, RnR

Read Enjoy minna~

**Chap 1: Rencana Mamo-Suzu (bag.1)**

Suzuna dan Mamori, cheer dan manajer club Amefuto Deimon sedang membuat pakaian di ruang club amefuto

deimon yang terkenal karena kehebatannya dalam menyesuaikan diri dengan iblis jahat bernama Hiruma Yoichi

"Mamo-nee, kita tidak punya model untuk memakai baju-baju ini, padahal baju yang kita buat ini lucu-lucu" Tanya suzuna sambil mengangkat baju yang baru selesai di buat

"kau benar suzuna, kira-kira siapa yang cocok memakainya?" Tanya mamori sambil berpikir, alhasil mereka tetap tidak menemukan orang yang cocok dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing

"permisi" kata seseorang seraya membuka pintu ruang club

"sena-kun" panggil suzuna pada sena yang baru masuk

"Wah…sena kau datang di saat yang tepat" tambah mamori dengan senyum penuh arti

"maksud mamori-nee-chan?" Tanya sena bingung dengan kata-kata mamori

"kau mau membantu kakakmu ini kan?" Tanya mamori memegang bahu sena dan tersenyum malaikat dengan arti terselubung

"tantu seja" jawab sena cepat tanpa curiga sedikit pun "memangnya membantu apa mamori-nee-chan?" Tanya sena penasaran

Mamori tersenyum diikuti suzuna dan berhasil membuat sena bergidik takut. Hanya satu kata yang diucapkan mamori "INI" sambil mengangkat baju-baju yang dia buat bersama suzuna. Mungkin pakai baju tidak masalah, tapi persoalannya adalah baju seperti apa, dan baju yang di tunjukan mamori dan suzuna berhasil membuat sena jatuh terduduk saking terkejutnya

"Hiee…kenapa aku harus memakai baju-baju ini dan kenapa aku harus memakai wig?" Tanya sena setelah diberi wig oleh butaberus (babi)

"tidak kenapa-kenapa….hanya ingin lihat bagus atau tidaknya baju buatan kami" kata suzuna santai

"tolong dipakai ya sena, plus wig-nya" mohon mamori pada sena, sememtara itu sena sedang berpikir tentang baju yang sedang dia pegang 'kenapa harus baju maid sih, selain itu ada baju suster, pramugari, dan gaun seperti punya cinderella' batin sena benar-benar bingung antara membantu mamori atau tidak, kalau bantu dia harus memakai baju yang memalukan tapi kalau tidak kasihan mamori yang sudah memohon

"kenapa bukan mamori-nee-chan dan suzuna-chan yang memakainya?" Tanya sena masih penasaran kenapa mereka tidak mau memakai baju buatan mereka

"kalau aku yang pakai, baju itu pasti rusak, karena ukuran baju itu kekecilan" jawab mamori

"kalau aku kebesaran, jadi mau ya memakai baju itu untuk kami" pinta suzuna dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mau tidak mau sena meng-iya-kan permintaan mereka berdua.

"baiklah pertama pakai baju maid ini" kata suzuna yang langsung menyuruh sena mengganti pakaiannya, setelah sena mengganti bajunya, mamori meminta sena duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan mamori

"sekarang waktunya di make-up" kata mamori yang sudah menyiapkan lat make-up nya

" Tidak….kenapa harus di make-up? Kan hanya mencoba baju?" tolak sena ditambah dengan pertanyaan pada mamori dengan wajah ketakutan dan bingung

"Sena ini namanya totalitas, tidak boleh setengah-setengah. Kau menurut saja ya!" jawab mamori dengan penekanan di kata 'menurut'

"Hiee…baiklah" jawab sena pasrah, karena sena tau mamori sama menyeramkannya dengan hiruma kalau marah, walaupun tidak se-ekstrim hiruma.

Setelah 15 menit me-make over sena, akhirnya selesai juga, tapi di saat yang bersamaan pintu ruang club terbuka dengan kasar ~BRAK~ yah..dari cara membuka pintu kita sudah tau siapa orangnya, sang QB Deimon Hiruma Yoichi

"hie..Hiruma-san" pekik sena terkejut karena kedatangan hiruma yang heboh

"sedang apa kau kuso chibi?" Tanya hiruma acuh

"tidak tadi mamori-nee-chan dan zusuna-chan meminta bantuan ku untuk melihat hasil baju yang mereka buat…jadi aku memakainya hiruma-san.." jawab sena dengan wajah memerah karena malu ketahuan menggunakan baju perempuan ditambah yang tahu adalah hiruma "jangan salah paham hiruma-san aku hanya membantu" tambah sena karena melihat hiruma mengangkat alisnya

"terserah kau kuso chibi asal jangan merugikan…tidak masalah" jawab hiruma cuek, dan mulai duduk dibangku kesayangannya, mamori dan zusuna yang sadar hiruma terus mencuri pandang pada sena mamori dan suzuna memang tahu bahwa hiruma menaruh perhatian lebih pada RB deimon tersebut, setelah selesai mencoba seluruh pakaian dan foto-foto, akhirnya penderitaan sena berakhir

"sena…sebagai ucapan terima kasih ini..tiket untuk hari minggu besok" ucap mamori memberikan 2 buah tiket taman hiburan pada sena

"eh…terima kasih mamori-nee-chan….hmm..tapi kenapa dua?" Tanya sena "aku kan hanya sendiri?" tambah nya lagi dengan ekspresi bingung

"hmm…coba saja kau ajak temanmu" saran mamori pada sena dengan senyum penuh arti dan sedikit melirik kearah hiruma walau tidak disadari oleh Hiruma maupun sena

"baiklah aku akan ajak monta" ucap sena senang karena akan pergi bersama sahabatnya mon-yet-ta ke taman hiburan

**Mamori POV**

'aduh bisa gawat kalau sena mengajak mon-yet-ta, padahal aku kan memberikan 2 tiket agar bisa pergi bersama hiruma' batin ku bingung, tiba-tiba muncul lampu di atas kepalaku, lalu melihat kearah suzuna dan berbisik kepada suzuna. Untuk memberitahukan lampu ah bukan tapi rencana yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala ku

**Suzuna POV**

'Huh..mamo-nee selalu membuat aku repot, tugas ku berat sekali' batin ku kesal walaupun aku setuju setelah mamo-nee memberitahu rencananya, bagaimana pun ini untuk sena dan you-nii

**Hiruma POV**

'sial kuso chibi akan mengajak kuso saru itu ketaman hiburan, memangnya dia tidak bisa mengajak ku apa?' batin ku kesal karena kuso chibi itu malah mengajak kuso saru itu, 'awas saja aku akan mengahancurkan kesenang mereka' aku tertawa karena sudah memikirkan rencana kejam nan jahat untuk menjahili mereka ah..maksud ku _kuso saru _

"kuso chibi kau tidak boleh pergi ketaman bermain kau harus meningkatkan latihan mu agar kau tidak kalah dari manusia _GAPTEK (__**shin**__)_ itu" ucap hiruma sedikit terselip nada cemburu dan marah yang hanya diketahui oleh mamosuzu

#ckckck dasar hiruma cemburu buta#author lari di kejar carberus#

"eh..tapi kan…"kuso chibi langsung terdiam begitu melihat mata ku yang menyiratkan –Membantah. Maka. Kau. Menjadi. makanan. Cerberus. – "ha'i…. hiruma-san" jawab kuso chibi dengan perasaan sedih, melihat hal itu membuat ku ikut sedih karena chibi-ku sedih, tapi tetap tidak akan aku biarkan kuco chibi pergi berdua dengan kuso saru itu

Normal POV

mamosuzu hanya memandang kejadian itu penuh semangat dan sedikit miris karena kelakuan hiruma, tapi mereka siap menjalankan rencana mereka…

TBC

# Na :selesai..tapi rencana apa yah yang bagus untuk mon-yet-ta itu…khukhukhu#

#Hiru : yang pasti yang bisa buat kuso saru itu gak deket lagi sama sena selain di lapangan #bawa AK 47#

#Na : khu khu khu ….itu gampang, tapi nanti sena marah lagi kan sohib satu-satunya Cuma mon-yet-ta ja

#Hi :itu bisa diatur Na.. kita buat aja seolah monta yang menjauh dari sena#evil smirk#

#Hiru : terserah kalian gimana caranya yang penting chap 2 gue harus jalan bareng kuso chibi itu#ngarahin AK47 ke Hi-Na#

#Sena : kalian membicarakan apa sih..ikutan donk#deketin hiruma

#Hi-Na : bukan apa-apa kok sena#garuk-garuk kepala#…OK…PLEASE REVIEW MINNA-SAN#


	2. Chapter 2

CHIKUSO!

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 Riichiro & Yuusaku Sensei

Pairing : Hirusena 4ever

Gendre: Romance & Humor

Warning: Abal, gaje, typo(s), BL, Romance (?), Humor Dipertanyakan, menyakitkan mata, bahasa Kurang baku, Yaoi, Dll

Summari: Gak bisa bikin summary jadi, langsung baca aja, untuk yang mau flame disarankan jangan baca,

kecuali flame yang membangun, RnR

Read Enjoy minna~

**Chapter 2 : Rencana Mamosuzu (bag.2)**

"Suzuna kau sudah bawa yang kuminta kan?" Tanya mamori kepada suzuna di ruang club

"tentu saja mamo-nee" jawab suzuna semangat sambil mengeluarkan apa yang mereka bicara kan tadi

"bagus terima kasih suzuna, kau memang hebat" puji mamaori sambil mengambil barang yang

dimaksud

"terima kasih mamo-nee…lalu kapan kita akan menjalakan recana itu?" Tanya suzuna pada mamori

"tentu saja sekarang. ayo ikut aku" ajak mamori sambil berlari kearah latihan amefuto di tengah

lapangan

"semuanya istirahat sebentar aku dan suzuna sudah membuatkan minuman segar untuk kalian" teriak mamori kearah kawan-kawannya di tegah lapangan, mendengar minuman segar mereka langsung berhenti dan untungnya hiruma tidak menghabisi mereka dengan AK47 kesayangannya.

"minna…ini minuman rasa lemon buatan mamo-nee, kalian harus menghabiskannya" ucap suzuna dengan nada yang senang dan mengangkat minuman tinggi-tinggi

"wah…asik…pasti segar" kata kurita yang dengan semangatnya langsung berlari kearah mamosuzu yang sudah ada di pinggir lapangan dengan banyak minuman segar dan dingin, tidak hanya kurita bahkan yang lain pun langsung berlari ketika mendapat persetujuan dari hiruma untuk beristirahat, saat itulah rencana mamosuzu dijalankan ketika suzuna melihat mon-yet-ta mendekat untuk mengambil salah satu minuman itu

"hia~ monta-kun…jangan yang itu yah, lebih baik yang ini saja" tawar suzuna sambil memberikan minuman segar rasa pisang(?) untuk monta, sedikit heran karena suzuna tiba-tiba memberikan minuman segar yang lain

"suzuna jangan-jangan kau…suka pada ku yah?" tanya mon-yet-ta dengan PD-nya

"hah…nani? Suka?..itu hal yang mustahil mon-yet-ta….ini khusus dibuatkan untuk mu oleh mamo-nee dan aku, setelah melihat latihanmu. Sepertinya kau butuh banyak tambahan makanan, karena itu kami membuatkan minuman spesial untukmu, sebagai penunda lapar saat latihan" jelas suzuna panjang lebar dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"NANI?…mamori-nee-chan membuatkan MINUMAN khusus ini untuk ku" ucap monta mengulang perkataan suzuna sambil melihat minuman yang dipegangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan tangan sedikit gemetaran.

"aku juga ikut membantu mo-yet-ta" protes suzuna yang tak dihiraukan oleh mon-yet-ta "terserah kaulah" ucap suzuna menyerah menghadapi monta yang sudah terbang ke langit,

"baiklah akan aku habis kan" setelah berkata seperti itu monta langsung menghabiskan minuman itu dengan cepat. Setelah acara bersantai dengan minuman segar, para pemain langsung kembali latihan karena hiruma sudah mengeluarkan rentetan peluru untuk memanggil para pemain yang menurutnya menyebalkan kecuali sena, dia pengecualian…

**Mamori POV**

"Suzuna bagaimana apa kau berhasil membuat monta meminum minuman yang kita buat?" Tanya ku antusias ketika melihat suzuna kembali dengan gelas kosong

"tentu saja mamo-nee" jawab suzuna dengan senyum yang penuh arti, melihat hal itu mau tidak mau aku juga ikut tersenyum, karena rencana yang kami buat berjalan lancar tinggal berharap tidak terjadi masalah di luar perhitunganku…rencana tahan 1**…selesai…**

"baiklah ayo kita bereskan bekas minuman ini" ajak ku pada suzuna untuk merapikan sisa tempat minuman yang sudah kosong. Sebelum aku pergi, sena menghampiriku.

"mamori-nee-chan…apa aku bisa meminta satu minuman lagi?" Tanya sena malu-malu, melihat hal itu aku langsung senang. Jika perasaan ku benar maka, sena akan memberikan minuman itu pada….Tidak melanjutkan pikiran ku karena sena terus memanggilku, tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung memberikan minuman yang tersisa untuk sena dan aku ingin melihat pada siapa minuman itu diberikan karena setahu ku yang belum meminum minuman yang kami buat hanyalah hiruma saja. semoga perasaan ku benar, sena mulai berjalan kearah hiruma dan berbicara kepada hiruma entah apa yang dibicarakan sena dan hiruma, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau hiruma menerima minuman itu dari sena…melihat itu tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, tapi aku tahu hiruma bukan orang yang akan mengucapkan terima kasih dan benar saja hiruma langsung menembak sena dengan AK 47 miliknya itu dasar menyebalkan kalau sena kenapa-kenapa akan aku hajar dia

"hei..kuso mane…ada yang ingin ku bicara kan dengan mu…" ucap -teriak- hiruma pada ku yang membuat ku melirik kearah sena sepertinya dugaan ku tepat karena sena sedikit ..hmm…cemburu dengan ku…mungkin..tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik melihat ekspresi cemburu sena yang lucu, akan aku coba pastikan lagi,

"Tunggu sebentar hiruma-kun, kalau mau memanggil orang setidaknya sebuatkan namanya yang jelas…menyebalkan" ucapku sedikit serius dan sedikit menggoda kearah hiruma, walaupun aku tau bahwa hiruma tak kan terpengaruh tapi sepertinya sena sedikit terpengaruh, sena selalu melihat kearah ku dan hiruma dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, dasar polos padahal suka tapi belum sadar…khukhu menarik sekali sena…

"kuso mane, ini menu latihan untuk mereka" ucap hiruma sambil melihat kearah anggota deimon, huh..padahal peduli tapi malah malu untuk menunjukkan secara terang-terangan, sepertinya untuk menyatukan hubungannya dengan sena akan sedikit sulit.

"Ha'i…akan ku pastikan mereka berlatih, tapi bagaimana dengan mu hiruma-kun?" Tanya ku pada hiruma karena tidak melihat menu latihan untuknya, huh menyebalkan dia malah membuang muka, loh sepertinya menu latihan untuk sena…

"Hiruma-kun sepertinya menu latihan untuk sena juga tidak ada?" Tanya ku penasaran, karena setelah aku amati tidak ada menu latihan untuk sena, hiruma hanya diam sambil melihat kearah lapangan tempat para anggota yang lain berlatih, aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan hiruma berencana untuk latihan -kencan- dengan sena, aku harus cari tahu, dengan segera aku berlari kearah suzuna dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya agar tiket taman bermain yang kami berikan pada sena tidak sia-sia, karena aku tahu bahwa hiruma melarang sena untuk pergi bersama monta dan aku yakin hiruma sudah merencanakan sesuatu, akan aku pastikan kalau hiruma dan sena harus pergi ketaman bermain, karena jika tidak ke sana maka tiket yang aku berikan akan sia-sia.

"Baiklah suzuna kau mengertikan dengan rencana kita?" Tanya ku pada suzuna dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala, baiklah akan ku pastikan mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih atau nama ku bukan MAMORI

"sena-kun" panggil ku pada sena yang sedang latihan, tentu saja hal itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari hiruma..khu khu ini akan menyenangkan

"Ha'i mamori-nee-chan….Ada apa?" Tanya sena yang sudah ada di depanku.

"sena-kun, tiket yang aku berikan masih ada kan?"Tanya ku pada sena dan langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari sena "lalu kau jadi pergi dengan siapa?" tambah ku lagi, dapat ku lihat sena sedikit bingung

"ummm..tadinya aku mau mengajak monta, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa, lagipula kata hiruma-san, nanti ada latihan khusus untuk ku" jelas sena dan dapat ku lihat ada sedikit kekecewaan di wajahnya, hiruma menyebalkan enak saja dia membuat sena murung seperti ini akan ku balas kau hiruma.

"sena-kun, coba kau ajak hiruma untuk pergi ketaman hiburan dengan tiket itu" saran ku pada sena, hmp..wajah sena langsung pucat,dapat ku bayangkan apa yang dipikirkannya "habis hiruma kelihatan aneh, aku rasa dia sedang ada masalah" lanjutku untuk membujuk sena, sepertinya berhasil sena sedikit mengeryitkan dahi mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan saran ku. khukhu dasar polos…

"baiklah…akan ku coba untuk mengajak hiruma-san" ucap sena dengan wajah yang ragu, siapa yang tidak ragu mengajak iblis deimon untuk ketaman hiburan, semakin menarik saja…sepertinya rencana tahan 2**…selesai..**

setelah berkata seperti itu pada ku, sena langsung menghampiri hiruma yang sedang mengawasi latihan anggota deimon yang lain.

"sepertinya hiruma merasakan kehadiran sena di sampingnya" kata ku pada suzuna yang ada di samping ku

"iya..aku juga merasa begitu mamo-nee, buktinya you-nii langsung menoleh kearah sena-kun..sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik.." tambah suzuna mendukung perkataanku, kami langsung melilhat kearah Hirusena lagi karena kami tak ingin ketinggalan hal apapun.

"ada apa kuso chibi?" Tanya hiruma to the point,

Huh..dasar to the point sekali sih…harusnya kan hiruma mengajak bicara yang lebih lama,

yare yare…aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan hiruma

"ano…umm..maukah Hiruma-san pergi bersamaku ke taman hiburan, karena aku mendapatkan tiket ketaman hiburan dari mamori-nee-chan setelah membantu mereka, tapi karena monta tidak bisa pergi …akan sayang kalau tidak digunakan ..jadi, mau tidak hiruma-san pergi bersama ku?" Tanya sena dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena malu, kyaa…sena kawai..iri juga karena hiruma bisa melihat wajah tersipu sena.

"cepat berikan tiketnya" ucap hiruma tanpa melihat kearah sena…khukhukhu sepertinya hiruma merasa malu..ini semakin menarik saja, tanpa ragu sena langsung memberikan tiket tersebut dan langsung pergi dari hadapan hiruma dengan wajah yang masih memerah, melihat hal itu aku dan suzuna hanya bisa tertawa dari jauh karena jarang melihat hal yang menurut kami lucu seperti tadi..dasar pasangan canggung, aku melihat sena langsung bergabung dengan anggota yang lain sedangkan hiruma…sedang tertawa tidak jelas dengan aura yang err..menakutkan….awas saja jika dia merencanakan hal yang aneh-aneh untuk latihan-kencan- dengan sena…saat masih berpikir rencana yang akan aku buat untuk selanjutnya aku melihat Hiruma pergi dari latihan, ini aneh sekali.. lebih baik ku ikuti saja dia…

hp? Mau menelepon siapa yah?jadi penasaran...aku mencoba untuk mendekatkan jarak ku dengan hiruma, semoga saja tidak ketahuan oleh hiruma…setalah aku yakin cukup dekat aku langsung mendengarkan percakapan hiruma…huh…masih tidak jelas, aku terus mendekat kearah Hiruma, yang masih tidak sadar dengan keberadaan diriku…samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara Hiruma…tapi sepertinya Hiruma mulai berjalan menjauh dan terus menjauh …aku mengikuti Hiruma tapi sepertinya aku kehilangan Hiruma, Huh..jalannya cepat sekali sih, aku jadi kehilangan jejak Hiruma, sepertinya ada orang dibelakang ku…semakin mendekat aku langsung menutup mata.. tidak bisa membayangkan jika yang ada dibelakang ku adalah Hiruma..bagaimana nasibku..kami-sama tolong aku…

Aku merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundak ku…aku mengumpulkan keberanian ku, dan dengan gerakan patah-patah aku menoleh kebelakang, dan ternyata yang menepuk bahu ku adalah…

**TBC**

Hi-Na : Kyaa…akhirnya chap 2 update juga, mav kalau masih pendek abisnya hanya segitu yang ada di otak…

Gimana apakah POV nya, apakah sudah benar?…dan terima kasih untuk reader yang baca

Kami sudah melakukan yang bisa kami lakukan..

Hiruma : Huh…Kalian harusnya buat yang lebih panjang lagi..dasar kuso Hi-Na.

Sena : Tapi mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik Yoichi, dari pada mereka tidak update…

Hi-Na : serujtu sena…..oh iya..kami juga mau minta mav karena kurang menambah warningnya

dan yang lainnya…gomen…ini sudah kami tambah yah

Hiruma : dasar author jadi-jadian…gak becus..

Hi-Na : Hiruma kejam…

Oh iya..kami juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk ShilaFantasy….Ocean FOX…

dan juga Athira – Ryofucha..makasih wat reviewnya…

Sena : Yaudah yang semangat Hi-Na, kan masih lanjut…(nangis mendengar dukungan sena)

Minna-san please Review….


End file.
